


Sticks and Stones

by maryfic



Series: 365 Scenes [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bullying, Gen, Marauders era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5148740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryfic/pseuds/maryfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus find an unexpected ally when the Marauders corner him in Diagon Alley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticks and Stones

Severus came to Diagon Alley alone now, his mother had said he was old enough. But the real reason, he knew, was to keep his father placated and distracted so that the child could come home with his magical supplies and not get the whipping he usually did when anything magic appeared in the Snape household. Tobias, a Squib, took his anger and shame out on both his wife and his child, and Eileen did what she could to protect her son. 

Today was an unusual day of freedom for Severus, he had two Galleons pocket money and he intended to spend them on new potions ingredients at Jiggers, unless the cost of his school supplies had gone up - which he prayed to Merlin they had not. Asking for help from old Sluggie had been bad the first time, but he had to admit the scholarship money made life at home a bit easier. His robes weren't as worn, now. Second hand instead of third hand - practically brand-new cast-offs from rich purebloods. And he had a brand-new cauldron for the first time, instead of using his mother's old Number Two standard. 

He whistled as he passed Flourish and Blott's, and Fortescue's - he longed for an ice cream, but those ingredients were calling him - and had almost made it to Slug and Jiggers when he groaned silently. The Marauders, Potter's gang of miscreants, one hanger-on, and Lupin were just outside Scribbulus' Everchanging Inks and regretfully, he had to pass them to meet his goal. 

He thought maybe if he went downstairs into the cafe next door, there might be a door, or a handy Floo he could use to bypass them, but as he made his way quickly to the stairs, he unfortunately caught his robe on a piece of iron that was sticking out from the fence and it tore. Severus froze to see if anyone had heard the small sound, and of course SIrius Black, the mutt, had taken notice. 

"Hey, look, it's Snivellus!" he shouted loud enough for the whole street to hear. Thankfully, there were very few people around to witness his upcoming humiliation at this end of the Alley. Of course, that also meant no one could save him, either. Still, he readied his wand, sliding it from the wrist holster he wore it in, hidden by the long sleeve of his robe. 

"What are you doing here, Snivvy?" James sneered. "This place is for wizards who have money. Or are you slinking down to Knockturn Alley? I hear you can barter with favors down there." 

Severus blushed hot at the very idea, embarrassment flooding him. The Snapes had never been that poor, and never would be, if he could help it. "Shut your hole, Potter. What would you know about favors, anyway? Lose that pureblood virginity of yours to a Death Eater?" Snape knew the instant he'd gone too far and was already speaking a shield charm that didn't quite block the blast James sent - a spell he didn't recognize. Suddenly he felt itchy, everywhere. He looked down to see black bugs scurrying in and out of his robes. 

The Marauders died laughing as he fought to regain his composure enough to banish the cockroaches. 

But they refused to die, and the Gryffindors' boisterous laughter was interrupted by a tall, thin albino man opening the door of Scribbulus'. 

"What is going on here," he asked in a high, even tone that somehow managed to sound deadly rather than girly. 

"Snivellus is covered in roaches," Peter answered, giggling and pointed at Severus, who had resorted to slapping away the insects. 

Antoine Scribbulus removed his wand from inside his long, close-fitting robes and said, "Gokiburi o sakujo." Immediately Severus felt relief and before he could retaliate, the man ushered him inside and he was sitting at a low tea table set in a traditional Japanese style. It appeared the shop-owner had been in the middle of preparing himself tea. He seated Severus and began to prepare a second bowl of thin tea, nodding to the boy to avail himself of the light biscuits arranged on a matching small plate. 

"They seem to be quite rude, those schoolmates of yours," Antoine said as he mixed the matcha powder in hot water, the whisk moving efficiently in his pale hands. 

"Yeah, they're..." Severus paused, unsure how to continue. 

But the older man smiled and place the bowl in front of him. "Yes, I had them too, in Japan. They said terrible things about my name, you see, and my appearance." 

Severus tasted the tea - it was well-made, with just a hint of sweetness to offset the bitter. He bowed slightly in thanks. 

"Sticks and stones is a saying in your language - that words are less harmful than objects, I believe. But I do not agree. Words can be very hurtful." 

He stirred his tea and added enough honey to make a diabetic cringe. Then he sipped in satisfaction. "Ah. Good. So I turned their words against them. I created a spell with them." 

"And then what?" Severus asked in confusion. "You hexed them?" 

"No. I killed them." 

END

**Author's Note:**

> A writing exercise in which I attempt to write one small story each day of 2015. If you would like me to write a specific character/pairing/prompt, please leave a comment, thanks! Many fandoms/characters/pairings.


End file.
